The Wolfish Girl
by MangaAwesomeness
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Tohru Come over a little girl who has a secert like the sohmas. This is my first fan fiction. *updated by Beta*
1. Kara

Okay so someone volunteered to be my Beta and I'M SOOO happy! So I wanna thank her for this new updated version. :)

* * *

The sun was starting to go down as a loud screech was heard. It was around seven in the afternoon when a lone shadow ran out of a house straight into the forest. The shadow was shaking in fear and sadness as it fled from the house.  
"What happened here!" Yuki couldn't help but scream the next morning as he saw his garden ruined with animal tracks everywhere.  
"Yuki-kun don't worry about it! We could replant all the vegetables that were damaged." Touru tried calming the grey haired teen as he fumed in anger.  
After a couple of minutes, Yuki calmed down and he and Touru went back to Shigure's house to get the supplies needed in rebuilding the destroyed garden. The male of the group stopped in his tracks as his more than exceptional hearing heard a small cry in the distance. He told the girl to follow him as he took careful steps to the direction of the whimpers. Behind the bushes was a little girl with tears in her eyes and torn up clothes. Touru picked up the girl in fear of Yuki transforming into a rat once they started walking the girl fainted in her arms. When they arrived at the house they took her upstairs into Touru's bed.  
"Unfortunately we didn't catch her name before she fainted." Yuki said as they all sat around the table drinking tea Touru had prepared. The female of the house was preparing food.  
"Why is there another girl in this house! How do you not know her name!" Yelled Kyo not that he minded Touru but this house will be overpowered by females at this rate.  
"She fainted before we could ask stupid cat." Yuki gave Kyo an annoyed look. Touru came into the room holding a tray with leek stew and green tea she had prepared.  
"Yuki can you please take this upstairs to her. My arm has been hurting for quite a while." Touru asked.  
"Of course Miss Honda." Yuki gave her a small smile as he took the tray upstairs to the young girl to find her sitting up looking around confused.  
"This is for you." He stated as he put it down in front of her. She just stared at it without touching it. "Is there something wrong?" The prince of his high school asked.  
"Where am I?" She finally raised her head in hopes of getting an answer.  
"In the forest. My cousin lives in a house here. This is one of the Sohma residence. My name is Yuki, Sohma Yuki.' He answered question. "May I ask your name?"  
"Kara not that my parents call me that." She looked down in sorrow at her own words.  
"What do they call you?" Yuki couldn't help the curiosity that was rising up. She looks down for a couple of minutes before finally looking up with tears falling from her hazel eyes.  
"That... Monster."


	2. Transformed

Okay here's chapter that was also helped by my beta HeartsGrow. and it's really been improved by her so I'm very thankful.

* * *

Why would they call you that?" Asked Yuki genuinely curious.

"I...no reason." Kara says obviously not wanting to talk anymore and risk having these people hate her like her own parents..

Hours passed and everyone finally ate dinner. Yuki was upstairs doing his homework, Kyo was on the roof looking up at the stars, and Shigure was in his office procrastinating on making another novel. As for the two ladies of the house, they were in the kitchen washing the dishes falling into routine where Touru washed the dishes and Kara dried them. Kara looked at the darkening sky sadly.

"Its getting really late isn't it?" Kara asked a rhetorical question already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is. Are you scared?" Asked Touru worried for the house guest.

"No but you might be in a minute." Kara said looking down her eyes holding a tint of blue.

"What do you mean!" No more than five seconds later after she spoke those words, she saw a great flash of white where Kara used to be and in her place she found a wolf with a mix of brownish and reddish fur with hazel eyes. Touru couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth no more than a minute later all the males in the household went rushing into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. They saw a wolf and Kyo's instincts took him to stand in front of Touru in a protective way. Slowly Kyo reaches over and grabs a... spoon. A spoon of all thing s he grabs. Startled the wolf jumped back where she was caught by Yuki. She didn't want to try to escape because if she did she was afraid she would get hurt. He begins to put her down when he notices the eye color of the fox is the exact shade of Kara's.

"Miss Kara is that you?" Asked Yuki

"No! It's not! Get away!" She yelled not wanting them to fear her.

"Are your sure because it sound a lot like you?" Yuki said deciding he was going to play her little game.

"Yes, it's me... I never wanted this to happen." Kara began to cry and her eye color changing a little into blue. "It's just that I don't want any of you guys to hate me when you found out just like my parents did." Yuki wanting to comfort her decided to sit right next to her.

"We don't hate you. We also don't care that you turn into an animal. Your animal doesn't make us hate you. Like my mom always said it doesn't matter what's on the outside but it's what is on the inside that matters then most." Touru finally said as she sat next to Kara as well. She began to cry as Touru pet her fur. No one has ever really been this kind to her.

**After a while Kara had turned back to her human self and unlike the Sohmas she transforms with her clothes still intact. They noticed her breathing was finally regulated and she fell asleep. Yuki picked her up to take her to Touru's room kind of shocked he didn't transform.**


	3. Geuss Who

The next morning they all went to school and were walking in the halls. A high pitched voice can be heard throughout the halls as he called his friend's names.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo!" Momiji cries out happily." i have news! I'm coming home with you to Shigure's house to tell you all really big news!"

"Great!" Yelled Touru excited that one of her friends are going to visit her. Yuki and Kyo weren't as excited instead they have annoyed faces plastered on.

Later on after they finished with their classes the four began to walk back to Shigure's house. On the way there Touru spotted Kara in a store buying a barrette for her hair. She watched as the girl took out three hundred yen and payed the teenager who was working the cash register. Shocked, Kara walks outside as the four people that were walking together stare at her.

"Oh so you're Kara! Right?" Yelled Momiji as he got closer to her.

"Yeah." Kara said stepping a little back giving her a weird look.

"How old are you? Seven?" Momiji asked.

"..." Kara stayed quiet just watching him curiously.

"I'm also curious as well Miss Kara. Do you mind telling us your name?" Yuki asked politely. Kara slightly blushed as he spoke to her.

"I'm actually twelve even if I look to young for that age." Stated Kara.

"Awesome!" Momiji yelled as they reached a little secluded ice cream shop. Surprisingly by the time they all got back to Shigure's home it was already dark out. Before they got to open the door, Haru opened the sliding door on the other side of the door scaring Kara. Falling backwards she landed on the floor instantly turning into a wolf due to her skin being exposed to the moons light.

"Oi a puppy!" Momiji yells out. Before anyone can explain he picked up the wolf and claimed her new name to be fluff. Digging her claws into the floor as she was being dragged she mouthed _help me._ As Momiji plays with 'fluff' the four teens began to talk.

"Haru what are you doing here? I thought only Momiji was going to visit." Yuki says blankly.

"Well the news also revolve around me. Momiji why don't you tell them and pass me that wolf." Said Haru. He hands her over and begins to talk.

"The hotsprings lady said 'since we were so good the last time we visited we get to go visit again for free." Exclaimed Momiji in a giddy voice. At that moment Kara fell asleep in Haru's arm until... poof. Kara turned back into her human form.

"What the fu..." Haru begins to yell before his mouth was covered by Shigure who happened to be passing by.

"Language children." Shigure giggled as he left to his office.

"Momiji if you're old enough can you take her up to Touru's room. You won't transform." Yuki instructed the confused boy. He agreed and took her upstairs with no problem. He sat next to her as she slept. _I guess she's kinda … cute._ He touched her reddish brown hair in his hand as she looked at him with a tired look. She grabbed his hand and gave him a cute little smile and he smiled back at her before he walks out of the room.

"Oh thats explains alot."Haru ,who is now relaxed, says.

"Is she asleep Momiji?" Yuki asks.

"Yes." his mind now trailing off to the small moment he had with Kara.

"Momiji." Said Yuki.

"Yes?" Momiji said.

"Are you ok." Asked Touru getting a little worried for her friend

Yes just wondering..Does she know about the secret?" Asked Momiji.

"No..not yet" Said Yuki.

"I wonder..if she used to go to the same school as Kisa since there the same age."

"Maybe.."

Momiji and Hatsuharu decide to stay the night since it was too late to go back the main house. The next morning everyone was asleep when...

Crash!

The guys heard the noise and all ran up stairs to see Kara on the floor Out cold and Tohru with her hands covering her mouth.

"Tohru what happened?"Momiji asked.

"Sh-she got up but struggled standing when she fell she knocked over the bookshelf by crashing into it." Touru began to cry. She should have done something. But it all happened too fast!

"Haru call the ambulance," Yuki says trying hard to be calm"Momiji,Tohru try to get her to answer come help me wake shigure up..Please" Yuki ordered everyone taking control.

"...Ok."They all say at once knowing Yuki had everything under control.

The Doctor comes out the room with a calm face and smiled an hour later.

"She went into a coma but we got her out of it in time...it was a serious allergic reaction too... chocolate" The doctor said as he looked at his chart.

_Hmm Y_uki thought _what did she eat that was choc-that icecream! But why did it take so long to react?_

If any of you want to go in you can. haru and kyo stayed outside while Momiji, Tohru and Yuki went into the room.

They look at Kara.._Out cold..i think_ they all thought.

Kara looks up to see the three teens staring at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine..it's happened before."Kara says trying to stop there worrying

"What..When..Don't you know you're allergic to Chocolate?"Yuki says still a bit worried

"No my parents said it was good for me...they wouldn't let me have it till they found out im a wolf."

"Why am I not surprised?"


	4. Kyos words of Darkness

"When do i get to leave?" Kara asks with a tone of annoyance. She never really liked hospitals.

"Now." the doctors says taking out IVs from her hand and discarding the needles in the waste bin."What is your last name Miss Kara?"

"Hoshina."

"Alright. Make sure someone over eighteen signs you out of the hospital." He leaves without anymore words.

* * *

"I'M BORED!"Momiji yells as they walk to Shigure's house after checking Kara out of the hospital.

"well theres a play ground over there." says Tohru as her mind wandered off into her thoughts.

"COME ON!"he exclaims as he grabs Tohru and Kara's hand. He pulls them to the playground.

It was a nice peaceful day as Haru, Yuki, and Kyo were discussing about what happened to the girl.

"So, did she know she was allergic.?" haru asks bluntly.

"No..."Answers Yuki with a tone of anger in his voice. If she knew then she wouldn't have ate it.

"I wonder why her parents didn't-" Haru began to talk as Kyo cut him off.

"They want her DEAD"Kyo says darkly but he kind of felt sorry for her.

The two boys turn to him and look at him.

"how do you-" Began Haru before he got interrupted by Kyo again.

"Its obvious, First they throw her out the house because she's a wolf without food or clothes. Second they give her chocolate KNOWING shes allergic. they want her DEAD."

An Awkward silence spreads until-

"YUKI,KYO,HARU!"Momiji yells as he begins to run over to them.

"What?!" they all replied as the ran to meet him half way.

**"Kara said she be right back but she never came." Said Momiji out of breath with worried eyes.**


	5. DARKNESSdun dun Duh!

'_Where could she have gone she wouldn't just run off like that.' _Yuki thought as he ran around looking for Kara. It was getting really late and it was already dark out so they all decided to look for her in the morning when the sun was out. While they walked back Kara was seen in front of a little house sitting on the ground as if she was waiting for something to happen..

They ran towards her but before they could get close to her she began to scream. "Stop! Don't come near me! Leave me alone!" It was time like these she wished with the people who she truly trusted and accepted her. Not that these people accepted her but they weren't them.

"The darkness in her heart has awoken" They turn to see a tall man,about mid-twenties,blonde hair and wearing a black coat with jeans.

"Who are you?"Kyo asks

"My name is Hakuru Kishida, I know all about people like her...because I am one."

There's a silence no one knows what to do or say.

Hakuru speaks up again after they took in all of the information. "Theres only one person who can stop it,"

"Who can stop it?"Momiji asks

"The person who's closest to her."

They all turn towards Yuki.

"What..?"He asks confused.

"well you're the one shes closest too."Haru replies.

"What can I do?!" Asked Yuki. He was never put in a situation like this.

"You just have to calm her,"Hakuru says" if you can't do that darkness will swallow her and then she really will be a monster."

"I'll try...by the way how do you know shes a wolf?" Asked Yuki. The man appeared kind of shady.

"Her eyes" He leaves.

"Well go on!"Kyo yells"Before something bad happens.'

Hesitantly he walks over to Kara.

"Go...Away...Before...I...Kill...You..."Kara threatens as she loses her breathe.

"You wouldn't kill me...would you?" Yuki asked a rhetorical question.

"I wouldn't...but...what's inside me...would."Her voice comes out in short raspy breaths as her eyes turn to grey.

"Just calm down kara don't-" Yuki begins before he was interrupted.

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING SO HARD NOT TO KILL YOU!"Now growing large canine teeth.

"Don't yell you'll cause people to look." Said Yuki not wanting to cause a scene they couldn't explain.

she grabs his shirt pulling him towards her"I...don't...want...to...kill...you...""I...don 't want...you to be afraid...of what I am." Kara keeps repeating like a mantra.

Instead of pulling away he hugs her. Kara looks down in her hands to see a little mouse in her palms. Seeing as Yuki turned into a rat she calms down seeing that she isn't the only _weird_ one and her eyes go back to neutral and her canine teeth retreat.

"See, were as different as you" Said Yuki. Kara will never forget that moment. It was the first time she realized she wasn't alone anymore. They all decided to not talk about it and go home. It was a long day and decided to sleep once they got to the little house in the woods.

"Yuki...Yuki..WAKE UP!" Kara was jumping on Yuki's bed in hopes of waking him up the next morning.

"Wha-what happened." Yuki asked groggily.

**"Its 12pm you've slept all morning"Kara answers him.**


	6. Question

Hey would some be willing to make a picture of Kara. Shes 12 with brown hair and hazel eyes. TY


	7. KISA

"Yuki-kun."Kara looks at him with soft gentle eyes. Without a cause he hugs her. Kara stares at him confusingly.

"Are you okay?"She asks still looking at him confusingly."Of course Miss Kara." _I forgot. i don't transform when she hugs me_. Yuki lets go of her.

"Tohru-senpai made lunch" She finally said breaking his thoughts.

"Okay."They walk downstairs to where everyone is eating breakfast. Momiji's eating a jelly bun, Hatsuharu and Kyo are arguing about who fights better and Tohru's washing the dishes while looking out the window humming a little song.. Yuki sits down on the cushion and oddly stares at Kara with queries. Kara was deep in thought. "Um,where's Shigure-sans room?" asked Kara after moments of silence.

"Right through there"Tohru replies as she points to Shigure's room. Kara gets up and goes to the direction Tohru had pointed to and knocked on the door. Shigure opens the door and leads her inside to sit down.

"Shigure-san um I was thinking, and I'd like to try to go back to school."Kara says softly.

"That's fine with me...where do you go to school at anyways?" Asked Shigure trying to get information off of her for he could make the arrangements.

Kara gives him all the information needed while someone knocked on the door. Tohru, who had just finished with the dishes, was in deep thought on what she should make for lunch that day was interrupted. She went to go open the door for the new guest.

"Hi sissy!" The little orange haired girl throws herself at Tohru for a hug.

"Hi Kisa! What brings you here?"Tohru replies.

"i wanted to see you." Exclaimed the happy little girl.

"Arigato Shigure-san."Kara says as she walks out of his room she sees Kisa."K-Kisa-chan?!"Kara yells not believing that its her friend there.

"Kara-chan?" Kisa replies not believing her eyes.

"You know each other?"Tohru asks.

"Yes, Kara-chan was new student and the teacher had me show her around"Kisa replies.

Kara storms upstair unto the roof. She needed time to think.

-Flash Back-

"Okay this is our new student Kara Hoshina" The teacher announces. "Say hi Kara."

"K-Konichiwa" Kara shyly says to the class.

"Okay i'll have Kisa show you around the school...Okay, Kisa?" The teacher said making sure Kisa heard her.

"Yes ma'am" Kisa said excitedly on making a new friend.

The teacher walks out the room when a teacher came in and asked for a quick hand. A girl stands up and starts yelling "Don't get lost, _Kisa_!" Trying to seem cool in front of her friends and the class.

"Says the girl who got lost yesterday on the way to her own house."Kara shoots back.

"How-How did you know that?" The girl was confused and embarrassed.

"It was _my_ mom who brought you home." Kara clearly states.

The class starts laughing. Kisa and Kara gets up and walk out the door as the bells rings signalling the end of class.

"Thank you."Kisa says shyly

"No problem"Kara smiles.

_She must smile a lot,_ Kisa thinks _and when she smiles she looks __**so**_ _happy its really refreshing i guess._

Throughout the weeks they became good friends, until Kara's mom came to school. It was parent teacher night. Kisa and Kara were messing with each others hair as their mother talked. All of a sudden Kara's mom laughs at Kisa's mom joke and says "Oh i just _love_ my little monster." As those words of hatred came out her mouth Kara started to hate herself _more _and _more_. The next day Kara was nowhere to be found. Kisa looked for her and finally found her sitting on a tree branch. "Kara-chan what's-"Kisa starts but is stopped mid sentenced. _I've __**never**_ _seen so many tears. _Kara thinks. Kara glances at Kisa but she just starts crying harder.

-end of Flash back-

"Wow Kara must of been really cheerful back then."Tohru says.

Kisa nods.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing up here?!" Kyo yells.

"I-I'm sorry i just-I'm sorry"Kara whispers blinking back tears.

"Forget i said it, you need to be careful up here you could fall. We care about you, ya know." Kyo warned her.

_Do they __**really**_ _care about you_ a voice rang in Kara's head _If they saw the __**real**_ _you do you think they could look at you._

_"_Hey are you okay you look pale." Kyo goes to touch her to bring her back to reality but instead she slaps his hand before he does.

"What the- what was that for?!" Kyo yells. He was only trying to help!

**"Its****_all_****an act. ****_No_****one could love a monster like me! No one. ****_So_****don't even try it wont work I was a ****_fool _****to believe that there are people out there who care about me!" Kara snaps back. Kyo just stares with a shocked and confused look on his face. Kara snaps back into reality. She jumps off the roof and runs. Not caring where shes going.****_How could I say that, _****She thinks. She reaches the sidewalk but doesn't stop. Then with out knowing she runs into a street. The last sound she heard was the the honking of a truck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ow... what the... why am I on the sidewalk? I thought I was on the street? _****Kara though to herself. ****_Wait someone is on me._**

**"****Could you get off of me, please? You're kind of squashing me." Kara asks the stranger.**

**"****Could you pay attention more." The mysterious stranger says as he got up off of her. ****_White hair... black roots... is this. "_****Hatsuharu?!" Kara asked.**

**"****Yeah what are you doing here and why weren't you paying attention?" Asked Haru. This girl really is something. They start walking into an alley to talk more privately.**

**"****Makes sense."Haru replies after hearing her story.**

**Theres a silence for what seemed like forever then suddenly Kara transforms."Well guess I'll head back home to Shigure's house."Kara says as she leaves**

**"No, as clumsy as you are I'm taking you to Shigure." Haru replies back as he picks Kara up from the ground.**

**"You know just because I'm actually a girl doesn't mean I won't bite you." Kara says irritated. They all treat her like a little girl!**

**"So...I've been bitten by worse." Kara took his words as a challenge. She bites him and he gives no reaction. So she bites him again harder still no reaction so she keeps biting him harder each time. She finally gives up seeing no point in biting him if he won't react.**

**"How can that not hurt?""Annoyance can sometimes overpower pain." Haru's blunt respnse came out.**

**"Whatever that means,"Kara starts"We're here now put me down!"**

**Haru opens the door to the house to see the only people there are the cat and dog of the zodiac playing cards.**

**"****Oh I guess Haru found her." Shigure's voice came out as casual as ever as he put an ace down.**

**"****Hey why did you run off like that." Kyo said as he put his cards down and followed her upstairs. There was no point in finishing the game if Shigure kept winning.**

**"****What no thanks." Haru says feigning a hurt look on his face. Kyo just rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.**

**"****Cause it's not everyday I save a wolf girl from turning into a sandwhich." Muttered Hatsuharu underneath his breath.**

**"****We're back. We couldn't find her." Tohru looked down in disappointment.**

**"****She's upstairs." Said Haru as he got the cards Shigure shuffled. Kisa went upstairs and opened the door to the room Tohru was currently sharing with the preteen. Kisa sees Kara...****_still_****in her wolf form.**

**"****Kisa...are you mad?" Kara asks her wolf face portraying one of hurt.**

**"Does our teacher always forget what she's talking about?"Kisa joked just as little Kara returns normal.**

**"Um aren't you surprised?" Asked Kara.**

**"Tohru explained it, will you come back down stairs?" Kisa asks. "Sit down at the dinner table and eat miso."**

**_You don't belong here._****The voice in Kara's mind rang again.****_Oh Hush up Mom!_****Thinks back. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.**


	9. Chapter 9

YES YES I KNOW i need to rewrite chpter 8 I will...soon...And after that there'll be more chapters


	10. Chapter 10

So this chapter your gonna see a..New side of Kara. (I dont own Furuba)

* * *

"Bye Kisa!"Kara waves as Kisa walks out the door. Before they close the door Momiji pops up.

"Kara-kun are you ready for tommorow?"Momiji asks.

"For what?"Kara asks letting Momiji in side. Tohru and the others were at school.

"Duh! The hot spring!"Momiji says hugging her."Hey do you have any ice cream?"

Kara shrugs and goes up stairs to pack her bags. They'd only be there for a day or two so she threw random clothes in a bag. She opened the drawer and pulled out the head band she bought a few weeks ago. Then she grabbed her notebook and started drawing."so bored."She muttered

OoooO

(Tohru's P.O.V)

wow I cant wait to go to the hot spring! It was so fun last time. And this time we get to spend it with Kara and Haru.

(Third person)

The ride on the charter bus was quiet at first and then it got louder.

Haru,Kyo,and Yuki were having a three-way argument about...whatever guys argue about. Tohru was talking about how beautiful the sky was and Momiji was jumping from seat to seat. Kara was sitting in a seat far away from everyone...face-palming. once the teenagers had hit a very high volume Kara snapped.  
"SHUT UP! JUST BE QUIET FOR FIVE MINUTES!I'VE GOT A VERY BAD HEADACHE THAT WILL NOT GO AWAY AND YOUR 'TALKING' ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!"

Everyone hushed even the bus driver who was humming stopped his little tune."thank you"Kara says softly now that it's quiet. She fell asleep twenty minutes after her outburst. Everyone started whispering and praying Kara wouldn't wake up. (who knew what she would do.) They arrived at the hot spring in about an hour. Hatsuharu threw Kara across his shoulder somehow not waking her up and walked off the bus.

The hostess showed them to their rooms. The two girls would be in the same room. Haru and Yuki in another, and Kyo and Momiji in the last one.

"HEY! Why the hell do I have to stay with that brat?"Kyo yells.

"Well you could always stay with Yuki again"The hostess says kindly.

"HELL NO!"Kyo stills yells.

"Kyo just wants to stay with the girls...KYO is a pervert! KYO is a pervert."Momiji sings.

"Damn it that's not what I said so shut up."Kyo says blushing. Before anyone could say or do any thing Kara slides off of Haru's shoulder. Still dazed she walks slowly to the room the hostess assigned to her."Fine I'll stay with the brat."Kyo mutters.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Kara do you want to go to the bath?"Tohru ask cheerfully yet cautious.

"Sure Tohru-kun."Kara says grabbing a towel.

(Third Person)

The water felt so nice. Kara thought as sat in the spring with my towel wrapped around me.

"Have you ever been to a hot-spring Kara-chan?"Tohru asks sweetly.

"When I was little."I start."but I was to young to remember it all, the only thing I could remember was how happy mama was."

"Not to pry, but do you love your mother?"Tohru asks.

She doesn't respond, instead she walks over to the fence wear the two genders are separated. She smirks. "Haru,Kyo,Yuki,and Momiji, If you don't want me to get ticked off I'd back away from the fence"

After a few mumbling the boys sit back down in the bath.

"Tohru-kun"Kara says sitting down."She's my mother I love her."  
Tohru starts crying."Did I say something Tohru?"

"No, It's just that after all you've been through you can still say you love your mother with no hesitation."  
"She only did what she because she was scared that's all."Kara looks down at her hand."Okay im going inside. I hate these wrinkles."

* * *

As she walked in the nearest room she saw Haru and Kyo playing what seemed to be table tennis. Before she could move a white plastic ball hit her right in the face."I just got rid of that headache."Kara says softly."Come here" With out a second thought both teens walked over to the girl. "what do ya want?"Kyo asks boredly. She slaps both of them. Like bitch slap hard."DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET RID OF THAT HEADACHE?" Thats all it took. Haru was in his black mood and Kara was well...pissed."OH Shi"Yuki starts"taki mushrooms"Momiji yells out."Thats what you were going to say right Yuki.""Of course"

Every punch or kick Haru threw Kara dodged without breaking a sweat. She jumps on the tennis table. Where her back is facing everyone. "Their's no way your beating this ASS!"She exclaims pointing to her bum. Something wasnt right. Kara's eyes werent their usual hazel, they were silver."Im done with this fight.:Haru says turning back to his normal self."I dont like girls butts in my face." Kara's eyes shifted back to their normal color. She faints falling on to Haru."Damn Haru you got beat up by a girl."Kyo says. Kyo saw the eye color change, but he wasnt going to say any thing.

* * *

Marti:Its been a while but here it is. (Dont judge me!)

I dont own FURUBA


	11. Daichi

Hey Guys. I know your Eager to know what they changing eye colors mean. So this chapter will hopefully answer your questions. I don't own fruits basket but I do own Kara. I need to set a chapter/episode for my FF. So this takes place as the chapter they take that trip to the lake.

* * *

Normal P.O.V*

"Uncle Daichi? Why do you not hate me? Like mama or papa. Papa left because of me."Kara says to a man in his Twenty's, with Auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Simple. There's nothing to hate." He answered.

Kara woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She looked out the window. Kyo was practicing his martial arts while Tohru hung clothes on the clothesline. Shigure had told Kara she would start school again on Monday. Kara goes through her notebook looking for a page and bookmarks it with a silver bookmark. She remembers one of her mothers arguments with her uncle.

"It's Not Normal!" Her mother yelled at her uncle. "She changes into some animal, her eyes change colors, and you tell me she's not some demon?"

"It's probably a stage she's going through." Her uncle tries to calm the flustered woman. "Turning into an animal isn't a stage in life!" her mom screams again.

"It's okay she'll grow out of it."Her uncle replies still calm. Silently Kara was watching the whole debate from a corner.

For some reason she had always been close to her uncle. When he found out he was shocked but he didn't freak out like everyone else who had found out. In fact he smiled.

"Kara Breakfast!" Tohru called to her.

"Coming!" Kara says descending down the stairs.

Kara sat down as soon as Shigure came from the hall to the table.

"How about we take a little vacation."He says cheerfully." You know to the Sohma Lake house."

"Oh I couldn't we already went to the hot spring again it would be to much!" Tohru rambles

"Yes. And I was so disappointed when I didn't get to go."Shigure lies

"Oh... I don't know. You guys already do so much for me. I mean you guys gave me a house to live in and give me food to eat!" Tohru says not wanting to take advantage of the Sohmas.

"Miss Honda you're not taking advantage of us. We insist that u assist us." Yuki encouraged her to ag along.

"Okay if you insist." Tohru gave a small smile.

Shigure holds up a peace sign.

A lot of fussing went on.

Kara went to stand up but bumped into Tohru making her fall onto Shigure.

*poof*

"We can explain." Shigure says. Shigure explains the zodiac curse to Kara."You can't tell anybody. Okay."Shigure says. Kara nods eats her breakfast but her eyes turn a deep blue color. She felt sad for the Sohma's but she was a little upset they hadn't told her before. She shook the thought off her minds.

After eating breakfast she goes upstairs to pack some clothing. There's a knock on the front door.

"Sorry I'm late my bike was stolen."Some says entering the house.

"That's alright Daichi."Shigure laughs as he takes the paper.

Kara looks at the man in the doorway.

"Oji-san?"Kara asks.

The auburn man was startled. He looked closley at the 12 year old. Then he basically threw Shigure out the way to hug her. She started crying in his shirt. "Didn't I tell you just to come to me when you need someone." He whispered in her ear. She nodded while crying in his shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asks. "Daichi...do you know Kara?" Shigure asks.

"Yes she's my niece. We call her Kara but her actual name is Kaori. " he answers.

"How do you know Kara's uncle Shigure?" Tohru asks.

"We went to college together."Shigure answers.

Tohru takes Kara upstairs to clean up. The two adults go sit on the porch.

"Shigure. Thank you for taking care of her."Daichi says.

"No problem. She did look familiar."Shigure says actually thinking about her appearance. He saw her when she was a baby a couple of times but that was it.

"Do you know about the-."he starts.

"Yea. but its no big deal."Shigure answers him.

"Listen Shigure, I'd love to get her off your hands, but Hotaru will..."Daichi let his mind wander off.

"Who's Hotaru?" Shigure asks.

"Kaori's mother."He answers him. "I know she's my brother's wife, but she treats Kaori like a piece of trash."

Shigure blows the smoke from his cigarette. "You're one two huh?" Shigure says.

"You can tell?...Oh I need to tell you just disregard the eye changing. It just changes accord of her emotions. The only one you should be worried about is Red. Any ways...by Shigure." Daichi waves as he walks off. He loved his niece, but there was no way he would let her by Hotaru again.

Thank you Shigure he thinks She's in good hands. Shigure may be imature at times but when times get tough he is serious


	12. READ! No matter what chptr your on

Hey you guys. Um if your reading this I just wanted to tell you you should re-read some of these chapters because the've been updated and changed by Heartsgrow, who is one of the best people I have met on fan fiction. :D Anyways...I'll see you later my little cupcakes, LOL I felt like a five year old in a fairie costume saying that.


	13. Chapter 13

They all arrived to the lake house around noon that day. Once they all got off the bus they had to stretch the muscles that were stiff from sitting around. They all went to the rooms they were assigned to unpack. A while later every one was found in the living just sitting around making conversation. Surprisingly, no one was arguing. Tohru and Kara could be seen looking out of the windows viewing the lake. The lake looked so beautiful around that time of year the water was so clear and inviting.

"Hey do you think we could take a walk?" Touru shyly asked.

"Of course Miss Honda." Yuki gave her a small smile.

"Just watch out for Jason." Shigure mischievously smile.

"Who's Jason?" Kara asks.

"Jason is a bear." Shigure tells them trying to scare them a bit.

"A b-bear?" Tohru stutters in fear.

"Shigure stop filling their minds with nonsense" Hatori sighs.

Shaking off their thoughts Yuki, Yohru, Kara, and Kyo left for their walk. For Tohru it was a little too quiet.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Tohru thinking she did something wrong. "If I said said or did anything to offend you I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" Apologized Tohru.

"What the hell at you talking about?" Kyo asks before he accidentally tripped over something.

"Are you okay?!" Tohru yelled.

"Yeah I just tripped over..." His sentence went unfinished as he looked down I find a large foot print that belonged to a bear. "It's Jason!" Kyo screamed.

"It's not Jason." Declared Yuki and Kara simultaneously.

"Jason! We need to leave now." Tohru nervously said as she took a step to leave. Miscalculating her step the teen falls off the little cliff. Without a second thought the two boys dash after her throwing themselves forgetting about the curse. Hoping to lessen her fall they grabbed onto her but a poof was heard once they grabbed her.

"Are you guys okay." Kara said looking down at them with a worried expression only seeing Tohru.

"Y-yeah." Tohru whispers as her voice cracks a little. Kara ears Tohru crying shortly after she had gathered up the cat and mouse of the zodiac while holding their clothes in one hand.

Kara carefully got to the bottom of cliff in time to hear Kyo taunting Yuki.

"Look at you calling all your rat friends!" Laughed Kyo as he began to argue with Yuki. Tohru just say there watching until she burst out with a fit of giggles. She was so distracted in watching then fight that she forgot they still need to transform. Te two teens transformed into their human forms completely naked. Tohru covered Kara's eyes with her hands as she closed her eyes. After a while of hiking they decided to go back since it was already getting late.

When they arrived home Hatori was asleep on the couch. Kara realizing sleep didn't sound so bad sat at the end of the couch and fell asleep in minutes. Only to be awaken by Ayame. She thoughtfully stared at Ayame. Every one began to argue do to the lack of sleep.

"Are you a transvestite?" She asked. The room went quiet after hearing her question. The only sound that could be heard was laughter from Shigure.

"No. I am Yuki's older brother! My name is Ayame!" He sang.

"Really?" She asked but now that she looked at them she couldn't help but notice some resemblance in them. Ayame nods at her with a smile. Ayame than became the center of attention like always inviting people in to become friends. Surprisingly Kara found him kind of funny.

The little vacation was one that would be remembered as fun and exciting especially when Ayame was thrown into the lake as a little joke.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm bored!"Shigure began to whine. It had been three days after the Lake House trip.

"So what?! Get over it!"Kyo yelled at him.

"Don't you have a book to write?" Yuki asked.

"I don't wanna do it." Shigure lazily spoke.

"I know what we could do!" Momiji giggled as he walked in through the door. They all began to look at him curiosity in their eyes. "Theres a maze near our school. We could go!" The bunny from the zodiac suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Squealed Kara and Tohru as they walked into the living room.

"I think I'll have to pass mazes never really liked me." Shigure sighs.

"Aren't dogs supposed to be good with sense of direction?" Asked Tohru. "But Shigure-san if you get lonely you know where we will be."

The three teens went upstairs to get ready as Momiji waited downstairs with Shigure. Once they were all ready they left leaving Shigure all alone.

"Its really hot." Kara says.

"We could have all figured that out!" Yelled Kyo frustrated with the heat. Kara hisses at him.

"Lets not fight you guys." Tohru began freaking out waving her hands everywhere.

"I wouldn't dream of fighting a little kitty cat." She taunted.

"Well I wouldn't dream of fighting a little-" Kyo was cut off by Momiji pointing at the maze. They just glared at each other. As they looked at the maze they all noticed how it was a lot bigger than they expected.

"Which way should we go.

"Left." Kara stated.

"Straight." Kyo demanded.

"Left!'

"Straight!" The began arguing. Some of the people that were around their area began to look at them funny as they walked past them. Oh today was gonna be a long day. The argument lasted about ten minutes before Momiji thought of a plan.

"How about Kara and I go left while you three go straight." Momiji finally spoke up.

"Fine.." Kyo and Kara said still glaring at each other.

Momiji took Kara's hand and practically ran. He didn't want her and Kyo to start another scene.

"Yuki told me you know about the curse." Momiji spoke after minutes of silence. They were walking down a dirt path. She nods letting him know she does.

"You know what animal I am?" He asks peaking a glance at her. She shook her head no.

"Guess." Momiji said.

"Hm... a monkey?" She said after a moments thought. He shook his head no.

"How about a rabbit."

"That's right! I would show you but I wouldn't transform if I hugged you. It's weird because when I hug Tohru-chan I transform." He begins to explain. There was another moment of silence.

"I forgot to tell you sorry. Kara practically whispers in her low tone as they turn right in the maze.

"For what?" He asks tilting his head in confusion.

"I lost control and went wild and ruined the hot spring trip.." She speaks looking down. He just gave her a small smile.

"You didn't ruin it. It was so much fun with you there." Kara blushed at his words and looked down to hide her red cheeks.

"I doubt it." She murmured under her breath. Momiji shook his head and looked at her. He turned her head to him and spoke.

"I'm serious. You're really fun to hang around with. Ask anyone even Kyo thinks so. Why do you think he always picks fights with you? That's the only way he knows how to show them, by anger." Momiji stated picking up a flower they had just passed and put it in Kara's hair. She blushed a crimson red "Lets go." He said smiling leading her out the gate in no more than ten minutes. They decided to wait on a bench until the others arrived. Momiji decided to play with her hair as Kara blushed and her eyes turning purple.

"Looks like you two beat us." Giggled Tohru.  
"Damn wolf Probably using some kind of instincts." Kyo mumbled.  
"No, I'm just smarter." Kara smiles remembering what Momiji said about Kyo. They begin to argue and Momiji walks over to Yuki and Tohru were talking to each other.

"Wow it's just like when Yuki and Kyo fight." Momiji comments observing the two.

"Come on! Too afraid to fight, sissy?!

"Maybe we should stop them." Tohru worriedly says as she begins to form words.

"No Miss Honda let me handle it. I don't want you getting hurt." Yuki says smiling at her.

"I don't think you guys should be fighting." Yuki calls out.

"Stay out of if!" They both yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Ever since that hot springs trip you've been acting weird and your eyes are changing color!" Kyo retaliates from her words spoken earlier.

"Thats none of your concern. I'm bored with you." She answers him. "I don't wanna fight anymore." She yawns and begins to walk off. Kyo wouldn't have that so he tripped her and pinned her down.

"I win." He grins at the fact he beat a little twelve year old girl.

"That's great and all but... get the hell of me." Kara says irritated. Kyo helped her up and they walked to the little group that was waiting. With that they walked back home laughing about their day.

"Bye Yuki, Tohru, Kyo!" Momiji went to hug Kara and she blushed a soft red. "Bye Kara." Momiji jumped up to hug Tohru but before he could touch her Yuki grabbed his shirt from the back.

"I don't think so." He said as he put the zodiac rabbit down.

"You're no fun!" Giggled Momiji as he left. They all went upstairs and went straight to bed craving sleep from the long day they had.


End file.
